Talk:The 10 Things Wrong with Skyward Sword/@comment-70.17.36.150-20120221035356
Sam, this really seems like something you should title, "The 10 Things I THINK ARE Wrong with Skyward Sword." Let me see if I can do a nice Mitt Romney style comeback for your little passage. First of all, if you really enjoyed video games for what they really are: fun things that will give you something to do when you've already played outside and done your homework and finished all your chores and done every single other thing that you have to or should do and need to get the HECK away from life for an hour or more in the sweet, sweet arms of a storyline that you'd never expect, then you wouldn't pay the kind of attention you do to exactly how you feel and look as you play and hold the controllers. And besides, you should be grateful that the Wii is here, because without it, then Nintendo would be stuck with the GameCube and would have no Wii Shop Channel, Mii Makers, Photo Channels, WFC, or Message-sending system to be its saving grace that would also save the momentous series that have graced the video game world since it began. So if you have a problem, buy yourself a Wii U and hush. Voice acting... I'll admit I get sick of reading the paragraphs. There. I said it. But take the bizarrely annoying moans and utterances and cries of surprise that you do happen to hear in the newer Zelda games (take the freako in the Airshop, for instance) and be sure to tell me in great detail what you think it would be like if those people had around-the-clock voice acting buzzing in your ear. The writing? Come on. That's like saying that they should have written some of Bowser's lines better. If you see it as being silly, then look around you. Do you really expect the mannerisms and behavior of people in these places to be expressed flawlessly? If they made it perfect, it could be too fake, too serious, too boring, and a number of other "toos," and it would be an attempt to make a (possible, but not likely) improvement to the already tedious ans idiotic task of reading through the monologue paragraphs at a time. It would be like putting a flower on top of a pile of trash. Talking. I've stated previously and do not deny that the process of reading through the dialogue is ridiculous, and that it should be shortened. But I prefer having to read chunks of dialogue at a time and know what's actually going on and what I'm doing in this crazy house than getting tiny bits of dialogue and screaming at the TV to give an idea of what the heck this game is trying to get me to think. Now, there's probably about 40 hours (or more) of content in Skyward Sword. Zelda games are long, and you need to know what's happening. First of all, the amount of time up to the first dungeon, or even the second, is nowhere near six hours. I think it's more like 2 or 3 (4 if you die once or twice, which, if you have what it takes to even think about playing a Zelda game, that won't happen to many people). Secondly, that time up to the first dungeon is not completely and totally bland. I call it figuring out what to do. Not knowing what to do has driven me off the train with enough games to make your eyes pop. I'd rather spend 2 or 3 hours, or even 6 hours out of the 40 or more hours the game has in it learning how things work than going into the action unprepared. That's just me, but... Now, the next point. All I really have to say here is if you want to see the beautiful people, look somewhere else. You play Zelda for the game, not the pretty people. Plus, I think Link looked pretty good in this game and if he didn't compare him to the Link in Zelda II and get back to me. If you're going to talk smack about the graphics, open your eyes. The graphics for this game are a step up. It has well-designed enemies, good level design, realistic overworlds, and moments of flight in the sky that are probably the most gorgeous I've ever seen. If I'd stopped and really thought about them and appreciated them, there would have been tears running down a face that was smiley and numbed by the insane beauty. Anyways... You really can't say that the puzzles in Skyward Sword are not original. You certainly can't call them easy. In only the second dungeon (the SECOND DUNGEON) they have you rolling around on a giant rock through lava with the chance of falling off with things peeking out and shooting at you, and bats swooping down trying to throw you off, and the only way to get out is to bomb an indistinguishable section in the rock wall only to find another huge lava track that you have to float your way through on a big rock. Yeah. We've seen that before. If you have a problem with the storyline, look to another game. This is what they have going. Ever since the beginning of the series. Their plot is different this time around and they've proven their ability to change it. So how about we just let Zelda games be Zelda games and see where it takes us. The Wii Motion Plus is actually quite a brilliant innovation, in my opinion. And if you're accusing Nintendo of not living up to its promise of that technology in the first place, you'er wrong. The plain remote does read movements (look at Wii Sports) and so does the Nunchuk. If anything, the Wii Motion Plus is underwhelming because it wasn't a big enough improvement on what was already around. But still, that would be a stretch. The Wii Motion Plus still lets you do the remarkable things that the Wii Remote could do on its own, and it also gives you a more realistic gaming experience when you want it. Also, if you're saying that Skyward Sword is devoid of "technique," think again. Often times, like when I'm trying to score a hit on the enemies and they block me, I feel like I don't have enough technique for the job, and there are people out there who agree. The camera angle. Seriously? Admit it. You're getting desperate to find problems with this game. I bet you capped off at ten. I'm sorry, but I was too busy enjoying the game to notice the two little degrees that the camera was off by and the 2 little inches by which it was too low. Really, I'm ashamed. Here's one where I'd say I do agree. The Stamina Meter drove me crazy. It ran out too often, it beeped too much, it looked ridiculous, and Link's heavy breathing after you'd used it for not a quarter of a second made me feel faint in my insides. But, if you're going to include a Dash function, you have to put down a limit. Otherwise, not only would people be dashing everywhere, but Link would seem far too anxious, sprinting like a little bunny rabbit. That's why I don't USE the Dash except when necessary. Now, I'm sorry If I was too sarcastic, or too flippant, or am taking this too seriously, or was just being a jerk through this. But if you have problems with the game, don't make them seem like tiny little ends of the world. C'mon. Be a pal.